Silk and Seconds
by SinningBySilence
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "AU in Storybrooke in which Regina and Daniel...celebrate their anniversary" *** STABLE QUEEN One-shot written for the one year anniversary of "The Stable Boy"


_**So...well, I'm just gonna come right out and blame this fic on a couple of Tumblr friends who convinced me this was a good idea. It's been a while since I've written anything this explicit (though, to be fair, I've written some lemons in my day, but I've always tried to keep it tasteful). I dunno, this pairing has always been my favorite, and neither the show nor many fanfic writers have explored their sexuality; to be honest, I think many are afraid to go that route because Regina was so innocent at the time. Granted this is a future AU in Storybrooke, but still. I guess I'll be brave enough. **_

_**Plus...okay, I kinda like writing smuff, and it's the anniversary of The Stable Boy. **_

_*****NOTE THE RATING BEFORE PROCEEDING*****_

* * *

"Claire's all tucked in and asleep," Regina informed her husband as she entered their bedroom, clicking the door shut behind her.

Daniel, who had been changing and was currently standing in only his boxers, tossed his clothes into the hamper nearby before turning to his wife. "I'm sure she's exhausted," he said. "Henry always lets her stay up when we're out late."

Regina just shrugged nonchalantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him as his arms circled her waist. "We can let him off the hook this time. He takes excellent care of our daughter when he babysits, and he loves her like a little sister."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, he really does. And Claire can be a handful sometimes."

"Tell me about it," the brunette giggled. "You know, she said something _very_ interesting to me when I was tucking her in."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"Oh, nothing much," she replied coyly. "She just wanted to know if and when she was going to get a little brother or sister. I might have told her that it was a possibility."

Both of Daniel's eyebrows shot up at that, and Regina just bit her lip. He gaped at her for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin.

"Regina, are you trying to tell me something? Because if you're saying what I think you're saying, then this is the best anniversary gift ever."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not right _now_. But I guess I'm saying that maybe I would _like_ to have something to tell you . . ." she trailed off, studying his face for a reaction.

His expression softened, but his smile never faded. "You want to have another baby?"

"Well, so far we've managed not to scar the first one for life. I don't see why we couldn't do well with another."

Daniel rested his forehead against hers then, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "So, when do you want to start?"

Another gentle kiss, and she whispered, "Mmmm . . . now is good."

"Now?"

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly as his lips found her neck and he began to trail soft kisses across her skin.

Meanwhile, with nimble fingers he reached to unzip her black cocktail dress. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Before she could step out of it, Daniel had scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her over to the bed. Regina lay back into the sheets, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her closer to him as their lips met for a sizzling kiss.

Tongues mingled and hands wandered over bare flesh. Finally they had to break for air, which Daniel used as an opportunity to unhook the lacy black bra Regina was wearing. He placed kisses all up and down her torso and back up to her breasts, paying special attention to them. She sighed and lay back as he moved back down, taking the time to slide her matching panties down her legs and toss them carelessly aside.

Meanwhile, Regina found the leverage to slide a hand into his boxers, eliciting a groan from him. She didn't let that last long, however, instead pulling away from him with a wicked laugh. She quickly crawled up the bed, pulling down the covers and burying herself beneath them. She grinned madly at his look of disappointment.

"You want me?" she teased. "You'll have to come in and get me."

"Oh, really?" he challenged playfully, tossing off his boxers before diving into the bed and crawling after her.

He was hovering over her then, a fluffy blanket barrier now between them. The laughter died and time seemed to fade as he kissed her slowly, deeply. She slipped her arms around him, one reaching up to thread through his wavy brown hair while the other made a trail down his back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," she replied.

She needed him closer still, but the _damn covers _were in the way. Daniel seemed to understand when she looked up at him, and shifted so that she could toss the comforter aside, leaving the silky top sheet. She lifted it for him to join her underneath, and then there were no barriers between them. It was all smooth, warm skin against skin.

Their lips met, and Regina rolled them over so that she straddled him. His hands ran gently up and down her back as she rocked into him. Normally she might need a little more time to catch up, but she couldn't help herself as she felt his arousal against her own.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her throat as she guided him into her. Daniel pulled her closer as they rocked together. They found their rhythm, moving fluidly in unison and swallowing each others moans with kisses. She rose above him again, her head tilting back at the delicious change in angle. It was almost _too_ good. And soon they were both soaring over the edge.

Regina collapsed onto his chest, breathless and under a delightful haze. She leaned over to give him a slow, sensuous kiss before rolling off of him. They lay there tangled in each other and in the sheets as their heart rates slowed and their breathing returned to a normal pace.

They glanced at each other then with content, satisfied smiles. Neither had to speak as they remained still, drinking in one another and basking in each others warmth. Regina sighed and snuggled further into her husband.

She still had days when she felt this—this life she had with him, their precious little girl and the one they hoped to create, their second chance—was all too good to be true. But right here, in this very moment, she knew it was real.

She knew.

* * *

_**Was that too terribly cheesy? Did I manage to keep it tasteful? Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. :)**_


End file.
